The Good, the Bad, and the Hungry
The Good, the Bad, and the Hungry is the fifteenth and final level in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. '' Characters HEROES *Spider-Man *The Thing *Mystique *Green Goblin *Iron Man *Human Torch *Venom *Abomination *Captain America *Mister Fantastic *Doctor Octopus *Nick Fury *Cyclops *Storm *Magneto *Doctor Doom VILLAINS *Galactus *Loki Non-Playable Characters *Invisible Woman *Jean Grey *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Hulk *Thor *Wolverine Locations *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Synopsis After the battle with Doctor Doom, Iron Man and Thor catch up with Captain America, Spider-Man, Thing, and Storm. Thor tells Loki to abandon Doom's plan, only to reveal that it wasn't the real plan, and shows them his real plan, Galactus. Loki explains that Galactus will devour Earth and Asgard. Thor asks why he is doing all this, Loki tells him that while he sat on the prison, he plotted his revenge on Thor and everyone. He convinces Doctor Doom to do his work and never saw it coming. Loki uses his weapon to control Galactus. Captain America tells everyone to attack him, but he is too powerful and attacks back, destroying Asteroid M. The heroes land on S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and Loki tells Galactus to attack Earth. Nick Fury then asks the heroes if they have any idea how to stop Galactus. Iron Man suggests they ask the villains to help since if Earth is destroyed, they will have to destroy each other. Fury agrees and he calls Doctor Doom for help. Fury then sends Iron Man and Thor to get Magneto and Abomination to Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor ride the elevator up to the deck of the helicarrier, then skydive down to Central Park. There they will recruit Magneto and Abomination. Magneto agrees to help them, so he and Abomination help off to find Doctor Doom. He has his jet locked up. Magneto uses his magnetic powers to remove the blue clamp and the villains fly back up to the helicarrier. At S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the heroes and villains are playing for fun, until Hulk punches Green Goblin and they start fighting each other. Suddenly, Galactus and Loki attack the carrier and the heroes and villains team up to stop them. They will be fighting Galactus throughout this level, so get acquainted with his attacks. He will lob orbs of purple energy, shoot lasers from his eyes, and try to suck you up into his mouth. To damage him, you must aim the helicarrier’s turbines at him. They start off by using Team 1. Thing grabs the green-handled object in front of the turbine and throwing it at the cracked piece of debris. Switch to Green Goblin and throw pumpkin bombs at the silver objects. A jet will then crash onto the deck. Use The Thing to toss it away, then assemble the left-over pieces into a grapple point. Use Spider-Man to pull up a console, then switch to Green Goblin and activate it. Next, use Spider-Man’s Spider-Sense to find two grapple points underneath the turbine. Pull them to raise the turbine, pushing Galactus on to the next section of the helicarrier. Next is Team 2. Start off by melting the golden object on the left to reveal a console. Activate it to raise the turbine on this side. Melt the gold container in the flames, then switch to Venom and jump over the fire. Once in front of the turbine, latch onto the grapple points and lift it further, blowing Galactus away once again. With Team 3 next, Use Mr. Fantastic to pull the grapple point that’s holding down the helicopter to the left. After it takes off, use the Fantastic 4 pad to transform into a hammer and open the container on the right. Build the pieces that were inside into a console next to the portal generator. Use it and line up the colored circuits to open up the portal behind Galactus. He will then shake the helicarrier, throwing off the portal’s beam. Head to the left and build a Captain America pad, then redirect the beam back into the portal, widening it. For Team 4, use Magneto to release the blue bars that are keeping down a transformer, then power it up with Storm. Build the pieces that emerge from the middle of the deck into the first section of a globe. Move to the left and use Magneto to rip away some more blue beams, then build the pieces into the left side of the globe in the middle. Switch to Storm and hover over the fires on the right side of the deck. Smash the debris there, then build the pieces into the right side of the globe. Finally, use Cyclops’ optic blast to melt the golden objects on the left and finish building the globe. Galactus then try to eat it, but Hulk and Thor come out and smashes Galactus into the hole, taking Loki with him, he also drops the Tesseract. Iron Man compliments how bad it was, then Nick Fury takes it back to Shield. Then, in the middle of nowhere, Loki tries to talk Galactus, but he bets that he will taste delicious and the scene fades away, leaving their fate unknown. Trivia *This level features the most playable characters out of all levels, with 16 playable characters. *This is the only chapter where you play as the villains. *This is Spider-Man's third chapter in a row and Captain America, Thing and Storm's second in a row. *Level 15's title "The Good, the Bad, and the Hungry" is a play on the movie, "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly". Category:Levels